


Of Red Scales And Blue Fins

by Viteria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And it's baby's first fic so be gentle plz, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Charming Lance, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dragon Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Power Play, Siren Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith, Smut, This is just a monsterfucking fic, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Yup there's no much plot, mermaid lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viteria/pseuds/Viteria
Summary: Keith never expected to find himself in the position he currently was in. Which was to say he had never expected to be underneath the caramel-skinned God, also known as Lance McClain, his mermaid neighbour.AKAI love dragon Keith and mer Lance, so I made them fuck.





	Of Red Scales And Blue Fins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy your birthday gift Tay! And special thanks to my amazing beta Liz <3
> 
> Okay a few details so you can understand the AU better :
> 
> \- Mer lance - he can shift to humanish form, as mer he has two sets of genitals (because mers are so cool like that; their slit is familiar and humanly looking, but their cocks are...wild. And in this piece of work we’ll focus only on the slit part, his cock remains hidden)
> 
> \- Dragon keith - he also has a humanish form, he has scales, wings and is beef. He can transform partially and drop the wings for example but he has size insecurities (coming from his childhood when he was "the tiniest mommy’s little dragon") so he prefers to keep them on and seem even bigger.
> 
> And now...let the monsterfucking begin.

Keith never expected to find himself in the position he currently was in. Which was to say he had never expected to be underneath the caramel-skinned God, also known as Lance McClain, his mermaid neighbour. With mentioned mermaid riding him with all the power his muscular thighs (yes, thighs) had. 

“One of--_hah fuck_\- these days we will do it with my mer form- _ah yes!_”

In response Keith only whined pitifullly and nodded, the pleasure too overwhelming for him at this point. 

The dragon only caught a glimpse of Lance’s third eyelid as blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly all the air was pushed out of Keith’s lungs as one surprisingly strong hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Then the voice, hypnotising and sweet as licorice sang-songed right into his ear. The body above him never stopping the smooth movements, only slowing them, turning into sensual body rolls.

“I expect a proper answer from you, mullethead. Or did I already fuck all your lizard brains out?”

Oh, this voice was dangerous. It seduced sailors and threw them to their demise as easily as one would kill a fly.

But Keith was no mere human. He broke through the siren’s voice induced haze, and focused on summoning his fire, making it course through his veins, making his skin scorching hot. A little puff of smoke came from the spot where Lance’s hand was wrapped tightly around Keith’s throat, burning the mermaid.

With a hiss Lance let go and cradled his slightly hurt hand to his chest. His eyes narrowed again, but this time he lunged forward to capture Keith’s lips in a bruising kiss. The dragon’s hands squeezed Lance’s hips tighter. Lance’s sharp teeth pulled Keith’s lip, biting it hard enough to draw blood.

Mermaid’s mating rituals were indeed aggressive.

But when the kiss broke, Keith merely smirked.

Dragon’s mating rituals were even more violent. 

He pushed Lance on his back on the floor, hovering above him and sinking his fangs into the thin skin of siren’s collarbone. Lance moaned wantonly and twisted his hips, shifting Keith’s ridged cock inside of him. Keith was more than willing to just rail his partner into the carpet, but one thought couldn’t leave his mind now.

He nuzzled Lance’s neck, licking against the pulse he could easily sense miles away.

“To answer your question...why not do it now?”

Lance raised an unimpressed brow and scanned their surroundings “If you think I’m going to risk my precious scales and do it on the dirty floorboards of your apartment then you’re mistaken.”

Keith sighed, scales on his neck turning from red to purple. Lance was right. He couldn’t use the bed either - they had a perfectly valid reason for having sex on the floor - after breaking the bed twice with their animalistic fucking. Keith was _not_ willing to carry another piece of furniture on the fifth floor they were occupying.

He had a big bathtub though. He spread his wings and pinned Lance even more to the floor, caging him on both sides. His tongue licked mermaid’s neck, dangerously close to the mating glands. 

Just the way Lance liked.

“Baby….we could do it in the bath…”

Lance only hummed in the response. Keith’s licking intensified.

“I’ll carry you there...and fill the water with those oils that you like…”

Lance’s long fingers ventured into Keith’s inky black hair, twisting the strands and caressing his head. Suddenly his grip tightened as he pulled Keith’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Lance rolled them over and bit Keith’s ear before whispering seductively in it .

“I agree. But you have to make me moan your name like a bitch in heat. You have to make me loud enough that Shiro can hear us three streets away. You have to make me _sing_.”

~~~~

Three fingers deep in Lance’s slit later Keith was convinced that not only his brother could hear the mermaid’s moans - half of the city probably could. His blue tail with cyan swirls was thrashing uselessly, his fins curling in pleasure.

“You’re so fucking desperate for it,” Keith chuckled.

“A-aah! SHUT-UP!” Lance moaned in his charm-voice and Keith had no other way but to obey and keep pleasing his partner. Lance’s insides were plushy soft and delicate, Keith’s calloused fingers seeming too rough to touch. But the siren apparently loved it, as even more of slick poured from his entrance, encouraging Keith to never stop his ministrations.

But Lance was more than ready to take his cock now. The only problem was the bathtub, that was not as big as Keith thought it would be - his knees hitting the sides uncomfortably as he tried to guide his cock into the mermaid’s willing entrance. His wings were uncomfortably folded on his back.

“Hurry up..” Lance whined needily, unwittingly adding just enough of charm to his voice to make Keith’s patience snap like a rope pulled too tight.

Keith snarled and rolled them out of the bath, landing on his back to protect Lance from the fall, but resulting in half of the water ending up on the floor.

Lance giggled and moved on his back, leaning a little on his hands in the perfect display of sexiness, his slit open and dripping, his hair drying in curls in the moist air, eyes hazy.

“Your bathroom is flooded” he stated simply.

“I don’t care” Keith spat and launched himself on the top of the mermaid, pushing his cock in in one quick thrust. The scales on his neck blazed fiery red, vaporizing the moisture from the air. 

“Oh fuck…” Lance moaned and threw his head back, before slowly lowering it down on the towel thrown there haphazardly by Keith, the force of Keith’s thrusts rocking him backwards on the floor.

The dragon grunted in response and snapped his hips roughly, his wings caging Lance on the floor once again, but with much more force, making the marbled floor creak suspiciously. Lance was so much..._moist_ in this form. And helpless on land. Vulnerable.

This ignited the fire in Keith even more. Such display of vulnerability woke the predatory side of him. He was a hunter and had a perfect prey just underneath him. Pliant and willing and oh so soft. The greedy side of the dragon’s nature was seeing Lance as a perfect treasure though. His shiny scales reflected all the shades of blue. They seemed to be made of sapphires. But for Keith they were far more precious than any gems Earth could give him.

His thrusting never faltered as he took one of Lance’s webbed hands and pressed a kiss to each finger with unusual softness, mermaid’s eyes following his movement.

“**You’re mine.**” he rumbled.

Lance’s eyes widened, the third eyelid covering them when his back arched from the floor. And then he sang.

It was a wordless call, somewhere between a satisfied moan and a luring melody. Somewhere between pleasured scream and aria. Between shaking and steady. Between desperate and composed. It rose and rose, so pure and erotic in itself that anyone who heard it could, not only hear, but _feel_ and envy of how ecstatic the one who sang was. It was not common for mermaids to sing during intercourse. It happened only in moments of greatest and overwhelming pleasure, when siren just felt the _need_ to announce it to the world. And if it wasn’t the biggest ego boost for Keith.

And when the song stopped, and Keith’s ears filled with piercing silence - that’s when the dragon realized that Lance just came. His own hips stuttered, as he desperately tried to prolong the pleasure. But he couldn’t avoid the inevitable and with the last punched out grunt he shoved his knot in the heat of Lance’s slit and emptied his hot, almost _scorching_ load inside of him.

Keith must’ve blacked out with the force of his orgasm because what woke him was a gentle hand rubbing the space between his wings, and a sweet voice humming an unknown soothing tune. If he could pretend he’s asleep just a little longer...

He could feel Lance smiling. “I know you’re awake.” The hand never stopped its caressing.

Keith lazily yawned and dragged his fangs across Lance’s arm in affectionate gesture. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you” he blurted out before his brain could catch up and stop him.

Lance’s hand froze. Great, he just ruined the best fuck-buddies-but-with-feelings relationship he ever had. No more kinky mer sex. Well done Keith.

“You _think_?” the mermaid hissed.

Well. That was not the reaction Keith was expecting. He lifted himself on his arms and stared at Lance’s outraged expression.

“...yes?”

Keith had never heard such venomous voice in his life. “You _think_ you’re falling in love with me? After months of my subtle luring?! And weeks of the best fucking you’ve ever had?! And you’re not fucking _sure_ that you’re madly in love with me?! I can’t believe my own fucking ears!! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get the fuck off me!” Lance screamed at him while trying to push him off and smack his ribs painfully with his tail.

“No, no, no wait!!” Keith protested in panic, his eardrums threatening to blow. “It’s not like that I promise!”

Lance stopped his thrashing. “Oh yes? Then enlighten me.”

Keith sighed heavily. “Well I didn’t plan to confess on my wet bathroom floor but so be it. I loved you for...for a while now? But I was too scared to admit it, I wasn’t sure how well mers react to boundaries, and this was a no-string attached thing, and I thought it would be just a one night stand at first but then you actually picked up the phone again and I just thought-” Keith’s rambling was stopped by a gentle press of Lance’s lips to his.

“I love you too, you stupid lizard.” he said with the softest expression Keith had ever seen.

“I-you-what?” he just stated dumbly.

“I know what people say about mermaids and their reputation is quite slutty but...that’s not true. Mating is really...a _thing_ for us, and I’d never do that with you if I didn’t have at least some sort of feelings for you.”

“I...I didn’t know”.

“I know you did not. You’re so fucking dumb Keith, oh god. You’re lucky that I’m a morosexual.” Lance answered, kissing the dragon’s neck gently.

Keith’s blissful expression twisted into something more contemplative as he questioned., “Morosexual?”

Lance smirked and pulled the skin of Keith’s neck a little between his teeth, and moved his hips a little, jostling Keith’s cock and making it twitch in interest. “Yeah, I’m attracted to dumbasses.”

That evening, the whole building could hear the mermaid’s song three more times.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!! I hope you all enjoyed it <3 
> 
> Also :  
\- this is my first published fic here so please be gentle with me  
\- i live for kudos and comments so don't be shy and let me know your thoughts!  



End file.
